


Moon-Swings

by Kikileduc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Dark, Depression, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates, Miscarriage, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Oblivious Derek, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Quick paced, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Runs Away, Stiles-centric, Tags Contain Spoilers, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: Things don't go according to plan, Stiles is bitten. He becomes a fox, an omega werefox, in a verse that was pretty much canon and nobody understands the needs of an omega, except Deaton. Upset and overreacting Stiles make a mistake that cost him years of turmoil.Derek is too patient, for his own good...And everyone assumes a werefox can't hear...





	Moon-Swings

**Author's Note:**

> The story, itself, has lots of jumps and crazy left turns. Things seem okay and then suddenly they are not and then they are again. But, Stiles has depressed thoughts, for sure and makes rash decisions as a result that put him in a horrible situation. The title is more a play on my ever changing writing style and dark, dark, dark points. So warnings! 
> 
> WARNING: this story contains lots of extreme downs, it is very manic in its ability to shift moods and quick paced so it comes at you from nowhere, sometimes. It’s rather abrupt and I just don’t want to throw anyone off so constantly expect it! Perhaps a warning for depression and depressive, self loathing thoughts. More warning and spoilers in tags.
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know what I was thinking with this one, it certainly could have been fluffier… it should have been funnier, but it just wasn’t… So, I’m sorry. Quick angst is a tough thing to bounce back from but it’s necessary for the sake of the happy ending, so I guess I’m the first to admit you’ll have to have a certain level of suspend-ability with reality for this one. Also my A,B,O is definitely far from traditional… I’m not actually sure what translates as traditional but I definitely made the rules up for this verse. 
> 
> So ready for a rollercoaster? Enjoy!

“Okay. Okay.” Stiles whispered to Scott. “Time for plan D…”

 

“Plan D? Was there a plan D?” Scott asked a little too loudly, given the situation. 

 

“Well buddy, there is now, so… yeah, plan D… can you hear the wolf?” Stiles asked, his round eyes moving madly around, searching. 

 

“It’s coming, from the left, I think.” Scott tilted his head to concentrate on listening.

 

“The left! Where is Isaac and Erica?” Stiles asked way too loudly, bringing attention to their location in the woods. 

 

“Shhhh!” Scott hushed him, “so plan D?” 

 

“Right. Plan D… you’ll have to distract it and I’ll get backup?!” Stiles asked rather than stated. 

 

“By myself? It’s an rogue alpha!” Scott protested. 

 

“I’ll be quick. You know Derek is looking for us. He is probably sneaking up on me as we speak…” Stiles flailed around to look behind him at the thought. 

 

Scott frowned.

 

“Look man, Boyd and Derek should be in that direction, right?” Stiles tried again to plea with his best friend. “I’ll be quick, you howl, it will bring the alpha to you, but it will bring the others too, and I’ll get Derek here, promise.”

 

Scott continued to frown and didn’t answer.

 

“Scott. You remember that I’m a squishy human, right…” Stiles admitted, reluctantly.

 

Scott looked at his friend with a sad, puppy dog face and nodded. “Go now! He’s close!” The werewolf warned.

 

Stiles took one more disheartening look at his friend and with a pang of regret he took off towards the direction of their alpha. 

 

He ran. He ran faster than he had ever managed on the lacrosse field, nicking himself on the underbrush as he went. Eventually the bushes in front of him rustled. Relief flooded the teen. Yes, he had found Derek or Boyd or Derek and Boyd… either way they would be able to help Scott. Scott, his best friend and werewolf who was currently facing off against a feral alpha. 

 

“Oh, thank god!” Stiles practically shouted. “They are that way, you have to….”

 

He was unable to finish the sentence as two crimson red eyes peered out at him from the other side of the bush. It was nighttime and dark out, making it difficult for the human to see, but he wouldn’t mistake those hauntingly memorizing alpha eyes for anything.

Except this alpha didn’t bound off in the direction Stiles had pointed. It continued to stare at Stiles unblinkingly.

 

“Derek?” Stiles questioned. 

 

Then his world went dark.

 

*** 

 

Stiles came to and immediately focused on the soft surface he was laying on. It was comfortable, but something was missing… His pillow! He certainly wasn’t in his bed if he was missing his pillow…. But, try as he might, he failed to open his eyes and gage his whereabouts. 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” He heard Scott ask. “It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have let him go on his own…” he sounded so filled with guilt.

 

“It’s my fault.” Derek corrected. “He is human, he had no reason to be out in the woods with us, chasing a rogue wolf… I should have put my foot down.” The alpha sighed, dramatically.

 

“Well, he probably isn’t human anymore…” Erica reminded them. 

 

“That’s if he even wakes up!” Isaac cried. 

 

“Deaton said it’s likely to take a few days with such extensive injuries.” Boyd said quietly. “And we won’t know for sure until the full moon, for, well, you know…”

 

“Its only been a few hours, I’m sure Stilinski will come around…” Jackson said, sounding bored. There was a smacking sound followed by and indignant, “Hey!”

 

“At least act like you are worried for him!” Lydia chastised.

 

“Enough.” Derek huffed out. “Go home. I’ll let you know when he wakes…”

 

“I’m not leaving!” Scott protested. 

 

It was silent for a minute. 

 

“Alright. But I’m taking the couch.” The alpha conceded. “And, you’re calling the sheriff!”

 

*** 

 

His best friend’s dad was equal parts angry and worried when Scott called him. He had rushed over to the loft as soon as his shift was over after being promised that it wasn’t as bad as it looked and claiming that Deaton had used an excessive amount of bandages, given the injury. 

“So, he is a werewolf now too?” The sheriff asked skeptically while cradling his son’s less bruised hand. Noah couldn’t take his eyes off the teen’s prone form. He immediately wanted to take him to the hospital, but after much convincing, he agreed that his rapidly healing bite marks would raise too many unwanted questions. They really didn’t talk much about the alternative option, but everyone couldn’t help but notice Derek’s pained expressions and grimaces every time the topic was brought up.

 

Stiles listened occasionally as he drifted in and out of consciousness; dread building with all the lingering doubt.

 

*** 

 

Stiles did wake up, though.

 

He would have preferred staying in bed, he thought, several days later when he finally left Hale’s loft. He still had several bandages. One, rather annoying one covering the left side of his face. The feral alpha had attacked with both claws and teeth in equal measure. Stiles was unsure of how long he laid there until help came in the form of a wolfed out Derek Hale, but it was long enough to amass numerous injuries through out his whole body. 

 

Derek ripped the wild alpha’s throat out with his teeth. 

 

The teen had never before hoped so much that he would join his friend and become a werewolf, too. It was his only hope to not be left with a body full of scars. And, well, death was the ultimatum, right. The thing was, he should be healing already. Every bite is different. That’s what Deaton had told him, but all of the others healed after a day or two. It made the teen doubtful and nervous. And Derek had told him once that a person would either turn or die and it didn’t seem like he was doing the latter, so, maybe he was just slow? Leave it to Stiles to be the slow wolf of the pack…

 

He spent the majority of his time in his room avoiding the pack and questions. His father asked him to at least clean the place if he refused to leave it after his son had avoided getting out of his bed for three days straight. 

 

The sheriff came home to find the entire house spotless.

 

*** 

He returned to school after two weeks of bed rest and frankly he was sick of taking it easy. The pack were obviously going out of their way to flank him at all times. Lydia had pointed out that he could go all wolfy any moment, but Stiles thought it might have more to do with his noticeable injuries. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

 

Stiles was thankful, though, that his wardrobe included so many long-sleeve over shirts, which were perfect for hiding the still healing wounds. There was nothing he could do about the scab on his face, however.

 

A few people had mentioned it bluntly, and he maintained that it was really superficial and that his doctors seemed confident it wouldn’t even scar. Just in case his Wolf ever decided to kick in and you know stop it from scarring… 

 

He tried to keep up the positive appearance for the curious onlookers. He maintained a smile on his face every time Scott asked him how he was doing. But, as soon as he was home and in the comfort of his own room he would collapse on his bed with a heaviness from the day’s length and false cheer. It was close to impossible to force himself to rise again. 

 

He started to avoid mirrors.

 

*** 

 

It was three weeks since the attack when the pack found themselves preparing for the next full moon. Stiles was still not fully healed, but had improved slowly. He begrudgingly agreed to meet the rest of the pack at the loft for the occasion. His dad had volunteered to take the night off to be with his son, just in case he did turn, he had said.

 

Derek insisted that should he become a werewolf at the moon’s call that evening that it would be reckless and dangerous to have a human so close. The alpha and Scott assured the older man that his son would be under the pack’s protection. They failed to mention the chains they had prepared in the off chance that he actually required restraint. Stiles quickly agreed but wondered when everyone around him became so doubtful of his supernatural status, that it was regarded so lightly.

He couldn’t blame them. He doubted it, too.

 

*** 

 

The werewolves at the loft were all visibly excited at the prospect of the full moon. Lydia, Allison, and Kira were all there too, even though they didn’t ‘feel the pull’. The kitsune was a buzz of energy, regardless, her usual overly cheerful self. The other two accompanied their boyfriends, Jackson and Isaac as usual. None were concerned that Stiles might hurt them. 

 

Stiles didn’t question it. It wasn’t his place to disagree with a decision his alpha had made. 

 

The plan was simple. They would spend the night in the loft, prepared, just in case Stiles did turn. And, if he did they would restrain him and protect him from hurting someone on accident. And, if he didn’t turn by midnight, the weres would leave to roam the preserve together, with the girls (minus Erica) left behind to watch over Stiles. They brought only enough pillows and blankets for the four of them.

 

The pack spent the evening cheerfully talking about the latest school drama. The events that took place a month ago seemingly forgotten by all except the boy with the scar on his left cheek. Derek sensed the teenagers mood regardless of the jovial party taking place. 

 

“Of corse you would be the one who refuses to turn…” The alpha stated as he joined the younger man on the loft’s balcony. “Stubbornly staying human?” He asked after Stiles refrained from his usual chatter. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind it, you know, being a werewolf.” Stiles replied after a minute.

 

“But, you denied Peter’s offer last year?” Derek questioned with his brow furrowed. 

 

“I did… I probably wouldn’t have denied you, though.” The teenager admitted softly. “I wouldn’t mind it now, given the scarring I’m sure to have if not, and plus you killed my would-be alpha so it’s not like I would have to leave the pack and follow his will or something.”

 

Derek paled at the thought. Stiles misunderstood and apologized softly for bringing up the fact that Derek had killed a wolf on his behalf recently. 

 

The two stood there in companionable silence for sometime. Derek just wasn’t skilled enough with words to carry a conversation and Stiles’ melancholy mood refrained his tongue. 

 

*** 

It was half past eleven when it happened. Jackson was complaining loudly about missing out on a good pack run when Stiles abruptly dropped the Solo cup he had been holding. Immediately, all heads turned towards him. 

 

“You okay man?” Scott questioned as he rushed to his best friend’s side. 

 

“I… I don’t know?” Stiles said after a minute and he looked up at the pack gathering in front of him. Instead of his usual brown orbs, however, he stared at the crowd with bright orange eyes that reflected his fear and discomfort.

 

“Your eyes!” Isaac snapped.

 

“Their not right!” Allison claimed. “That’s like the wrong shade… Scott’s and Isaac’s are like a glowy yellow…”

 

Stiles quickly started to panic and all of the weres and even Kira sensed it immediately. It was overwhelming, a need to calm their upset pack mate. A pull like no other before. 

Derek didn’t question his instincts. “Stiles! Stiles they’re not blue, don’t worry.” He reassured.

 

Jackson scoffed, offended. 

 

“What’s wrong with them?” He asked, tentatively.

 

“They are just like a darker golden yellow, that’s all bro.” Scott smiled.

 

“Yeah, the yellow is so dark its like it’s orange, Scott!” Erica rolled her eyes at her fellow beta. “Your eyes are orange, Stiles, an orange glow.” 

 

“What does that mean?” Stiles asked Derek.

 

The alpha didn’t have an answer for him. He knew countless wolves and had never seen eyes quite like that. They were very… alluring. 

 

“Hemmm,” Lydia pursed her lips in thought before asking Allison about getting ahold of the bestiary again. 

 

Stiles felt uneasy and restless. He fidgeted as the pack discussed possibilities. Eventually he decided he would just google it and start from there. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone but dropped it immediately. He was bleeding. His clawed hand had scratched open his thigh when he put it in his pocket. His clawed hand…

 

He stared at the appendage in fascination and wonder. 

 

Everyone looked back at him with curiosity.

 

“Do you feel violent?” Boyd asked with a screwed up forehead in puzzlement.

 

“No. Not really.” Stiles replied, honestly. “I do feel funny, though.” 

 

As he said this he looked at Derek with uncertainty. The alpha was just about to suggest they chain him up, just in case he becomes aggressive, when a rather loud pop echoed through out the room.

Where Stiles was previously standing was a pile of clothes. His clothes. His clothes which were now moving….

 

Collectively, everyone held their breath. 

 

A little red fox face rustled its way out from under the over shirt. It peered straight into the alpha’s eyes and whined. 

 

Derek couldn’t help his response. He scooped the fox up on reflex and nuzzled into it, scent marking him. 

 

“That is the absolute cutest thing I have ever seen!” Kira squealed with delight as she dropped Scott’s hand to move closer and pet the little critter. 

 

Allison and Erica agreed as they joined her. 

 

“So…. Stiles is a were… fox?” Lydia surmised. 

 

“It would appear so.” Boyd answered. 

 

Scott joined the girls in petting the animal. 

 

Stiles nipped at Derek and yipped in an attempt to bark. He shook off all the outstretched hands all over his body with several flicks of his long ears. 

 

Erica slowly reached out to continue her petting when Stiles looked pleadingly up at his alpha who still held him. 

 

Derek growled. 

 

The action caused Erica and the rest of the betas to back off, but, Stiles whimpered and lowered his ears too.

 

The pack decided to spend the rest of the night inside, much to Jackson’s displeasure. 

 

Stiles spent the majority of his time cuddled up close with Derek. An act that was getting both of them teased endlessly. 

 

Eventually, Stiles freed himself from his alpha’s lap and tested his new legs experimentally. In no time, the little red and white fox darted around the loft with speed and agility that was beyond comprehension given the fox’s human side. Everyone was impressed as the fluffy tail swished past and evaded capture yet again. 

 

“This is why we didn’t go to the preserve, what if we lost him?” Lydia said smugly to her boyfriend.

 

Jackson refused to answer, but Derek howled and Stiles instantly perked up out of his hiding place and trotted up to the alpha. 

 

“I think he understands pack, just fine, in that form.” Derek said as he leaned down to scratch the fox between the ears. 

 

“So, Derek, can you turn into a wolf?” Erica asked as she watched her alpha fight to keep a smile off his face as the fox rubbed himself along the alpha’s calf muscles, purring, for more attention.

 

“My mother could… and Laura.” He replied solemnly, after a minute. 

 

“But hey!” Erica tried to re-lighten the mood. “Stiles is like real pack now! No more human pretending, getting himself hurt… no more having to watch over him anytime there is trouble!” 

 

The pack all nodded and murmured their agreement. Stiles tuned them out, however, as he had eyes only for the tall man before him. Derek leaned over to finally pick the fox up again as he said, “Yeah. Stiles is pack, now…”

 

Oh. Stiles thought wildly to himself. When was he not pack? Had they all always thought this about him? He tried to beat down his racing thoughts. It was difficult. He hadn’t felt so free in days, his depression all but lifted… and now it came crashing back in waves. Each one causing the fox’s stomach to roll. He couldn’t even voice his protest or discomfort in this form. 

 

“And he is quieter!” Boyd added. The fox yipped, again.

 

“And, so much cuter, yes you are!” Kira said as she leaned into pet the fox again. Stiles gave her his best reproachful face, but the look didn’t register with his new canine features. 

 

“Boyd has a point, it is nice, him not being able to talk!” Jackson said smugly. He tightened his grip on Lydia’s waist, silently asking her not to go give the fox more attention. 

No one, not even Scott, piped up in Stiles’ defense. The fox looked at each member pleadingly. They all stared back and cooed.

 

“And, he actually follows Derek’s orders now too.” Isaac said happily. 

 

“That will go straight to your head.” Allison told the alpha. 

 

She would probably be considered the most rebellious of the pack now that Stiles was… officially a pack member? A subservient pack member? His brain hurt at the prospect. He looked up at Derek, hoping against hope that he would say something less hurtful, since Scott was remaining silent. 

 

“It will be nice, not having to argue with him as much, next time we are making a plan to defend the territory…” the alpha agreed, as he stared down at the trembling being in his arms.

 

Stiles sighed. He started to concentrate on changing back. He would have to, right? His pack might prefer him in this form but his dad would surely miss him. He felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of his father, who didn’t even know if he was okay, yet. No one had thought to call the man… he was probably making excuses to patrol the preserve all night.

 

“It’s okay, little guy!” Scott said in a high pitch voice, sensing the fox’s change in mood. “You really are adorable.” The beta reached out to take the fox into his hands. Derek looked less than pleased to let the creature go, but conceded regardless, as the fox showed no signs of protest as he did earlier.

 

Despite Stiles’ melancholy mood, his instincts betrayed him and he snuggled into the warm new body now holding him. 

 

Several people allowed an “awww” to slip past their lips. Derek would go to his grave denying he was one of them. 

 

The night turned into dawn as the pack continued to talk excitedly about their new addition. Stiles ignored them and worked on forcing his mind to concentrate on his wants and right now what he wanted was to be human again. He kept reminding himself that as good as it felt, it was in fact, his naked body everyone was touching as he was petted thoroughly. 

 

*** 

It was just past six in the morning when their was a little pop again. 

A very naked Stiles laid sprawled out across Kira’s and Lydia’s laps. The girls squealed their protest and the new werefox found himself on the floor instead. His ears and tail took just a second longer to disappear and he was left with orange eyes, sharp teeth, and two hands full of claws. He stared at them and willed them away. They didn’t leave. 

 

“It takes sometime to master control.” Derek said as he tossed a blanket to the naked man who had stood, unashamedly, in front of the group. 

 

Stiles looked back at his hand again and this time the claws retracted. 

 

“Eye color?” He asked Scott. His voice sounded a bit rough from lack of use.

 

“Plain-Jane brown.” Isaac said with a smile. It was not returned.

 

“I need to call my dad.” Stiles choked out. 

 

“You need to get dressed!” Allison said indignantly.

 

“Yes. That too.” The werefox agreed. When had he lost his modesty? When he grew a tail, perhaps…

 

Stiles called his dad and reassured the man that he was fine and that he would show him tonight. Derek made a noise of protest, but waited for the younger man to get off the phone. His father had yet to sleep he was so worried. He said he drove by the loft several times and observed that all of the vehicles were still there, so he knew the bite must had taken and that his son was a werewolf now… Not quite…

 

“Anyways, I’m proud of you Son!” The sheriff said at last, “And, I love you, human or not…” he tried for reassuring, but sounded more like he was reading bullet points. Which as he spent the night in turmoil, he very well might be. 

 

“Okay, dad, love you too!” Stiles agreed. “Get some rest, I’ll see you tonight, promise.” This caused Derek to huff, exasperatedly. 

 

The call ended.

 

“You can not go home tonight!” Derek all but yelled as soon as he heard the click.

 

“What?” Stiles asked. “My dad was worried sick because none of you,” he looked at Scott, “ had thought to call him last night!”

 

It took Derek a second to regain his composure at that. It was true. They had let the sheriff down, again.

 

“Okay.” He said at last. “But, you are still new at this you could loose control.” 

 

Stiles didn’t argue. It was a mark of his new obedient personality, if there ever was one. He did, however, hold out his had and experimentally extended and retracted each finger individually.

 

He continued to show off his extraordinarily high level of control until Derek huffed out a simple, “Fine!” And, walked away. 

 

Stiles was currently playing a game of making his long ears disappear as Erica swatted at them, and he was winning against her werewolf speed. 

 

The werefox couldn’t help but smile as he continued to out maneuver the she-wolf. The two became increasingly more bold and the game of catch the ear became one of full blown tag. Stiles was fast. Faster than any of them imagined he would be. 

 

Eventually, the laughter died down and members of the pack started to complain about their lack of sleep. Most left. Derek refused to let the werefox go. Scott wouldn’t leave his brother. Kira wanted to stay with Scott and Isaac had already fallen asleep on Allison’s lap on the couch.

 

Stiles didn’t think twice as he collapsed, exhausted, on the alpha’s bed and snuggled up close to the welcoming scent. As he slept his tail, which was out again, swished occasionally. Derek couldn’t help but stare at the young man. He didn’t protest his choice of sleeping arrangement. He had always tolerated Scott’s best friend because he learned early on that it was best not to argue with the teen when it could be avoided. For one thing, Stiles was a professional arguer, for another, he was usually right. 

 

The alpha sighed heavily as he looked at the new pack member who had quickly wrapped himself around everyone’s heart. He knew, as he watched him, that there wasn’t much he would refuse of the boy. The thought scared him. As everyone was asleep now, he indulged himself, and continued to admire the teen’s features. He couldn’t wait for Stiles to wake up to tell him that the thin scar on his cheek was fully gone now, leaving a smooth milk white complexion. 

 

A part of him wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek just to test the softness he was sure he would feel.

 

He reeled at the thought. This was a kid. A high schooler! His beta’s best friend! No, his own pack member now, an unique one like their banshee and kitsune. 

 

A trip to Deaton’s would be necessary, eventually, but just now, he cherished the thought that his pack was so versatile and happy. It had been a fun full moon. 

 

*** 

 

The pack continued to gather more than usual over the next couple of weeks. They seemed to naturally cling to Stiles and as he could full shift on command now, they would often ask and whine until he indulged them. He barely refused. 

 

Begrudgingly, he admitted to himself that the fox in him loved the attention and genuinely seemed very tactile. He didn’t notice it, but other’s did, that his human side agreed. The teen would unconsciously seek the comfort of touch.

 

His father was starting to accept that long, extended hugs goodbye was quickly becoming the new norm. He didn’t mind indulging his son’s antics. Frankly, he thought, Stiles, in fox form, was adorable too. He was glad that his son’s injuries from that fateful night had fully healed. The incredible hearing and speed was a plus too! He had heard his son talk excitedly with McCall about the upcoming lacrosse season.

 

Stiles was stronger than before, but not nearly as strong as the wolves. They had tested him, multiple times, much to the boy’s annoyance. They also deemed his healing abilities less advanced as injuries simply took more time to heal. But as far as they could tell he was just as fast as the alpha in sped and endurance and might even have better hearing… In addition to all of his other changes, Stiles seemed more subdued. He was quick to act when ordered and simply put up less of a fight when asked to complete a task. This was expected when interacting with his alpha, but he was quick to follow directions from everyone, even his teachers. 

 

No one seemed to mind or miss the old Stiles however, so the youth neglected to focus on this drawback. 

 

*** 

 

Stiles was sat in Harris’ class with Scott next to him, pondering some of these changes and seemingly not interrupting or disturbing the class in anyway. So, he was caught off guard when his teacher slammed a text book on his desk and brought him out of his thoughts.

 

The werefox immediately sat bolt upright at the loud noise and did a quick scan of the room, looking for danger. 

 

“Eyes!” Scott hissed, flashing his own in warning. 

 

Stiles flung his hand across his face so quick to cover his own, it was almost inhumanly fast. He was shaking with nervousness. 

 

“Stiles!” Harris hissed. “Welcomed back to class, care to share what was so important, that you weren’t paying attention?”

 

Stupidly, the teen turned to face his teacher with his hand still covering his face.

 

“Remove your hand and look at me when I talk to you!” Mr. Harris commanded.

 

Stiles was full on trembling. He had never lost control and couldn’t tell if his eye color was back to normal, yet. He also had yet to refuse such a direct order, since the change, and he was sweating at the predicament. 

 

“I… I have something in my eye…” he blurted. It was an obvious lie. “I should go… go to the clinic…” the teen didn’t wait for an answer and stumbled out of the classroom gracelessly. He was breathing hard, now. Scott didn’t wait a beat to join him and the two took off down the hall towards the parking lot and away from the clinic with Adrian Harris screaming after them that they would both have a weeks’ worth of detentions for this. 

 

Scott didn’t even give Stiles the option of driving as he slid into the left side of the old Jeep, holding his hand out for keys. 

 

“Where to?” He asked his friend. “Deaton’s?”

 

“I think I’m fine now, he just startled me.” Stiles admitted. “Eyes?” 

 

“Brown.” Scott stated.

 

“It was just so overwhelmingly hard to refuse his request!” Stiles sighed. “That can’t be right, it’s like… I don’t have a will of my own, anymore?” The werefox admitted in a small voice. 

 

“Let’s go to Deaton’s!” Scott said, he’s been asking how you were handling the changes anyway. 

 

As Scott drove, Stiles sent a text to Derek, just to let him know.” He also responded to several worried texts from the pack, assuring them that he was fine, just startled…

 

*** 

Derek had beaten the teens to the vet clinic. 

 

He was pacing in front, worriedly. “You okay?” He demanded more than asked of Stiles on arrival. The anger caused the teen, in question, to flinch. Instinctively, Stiles glared at the floor in shame and gravitated towards the larger man. He had a natural pull towards his alpha, one that seemed reciprocated as Derek closed the distance and engulfed the other in a lingering hug. Scott stared. A month ago, he wasn’t sure Derek had ever initiated even so much as a high five with his best friend...

The three entered the clinic without really addressing the awkwardness. 

“Ah, our young werefox. How nice for you to stop by. How are things going for you since the turn? Finding a place for yourself in Derek’s pack?” The vet asked once seeing his three new customers. 

 

“I… I don’t know.” Stiles muttered, causing the large smile on Deaton’s face to slowly fall. 

 

“You better come on back, take the exam room, my next appointment is in an hour, so you lucked out.” He said cheerfully while carefully observing the trio. Stiles and Derek walked in tandem, mere inches apart. 

 

Stiles explained how he had been feeling. He tried to put into words the complicated sensation he has when something is asked of him. He expressed his worries that he was loosing himself and admitted reluctantly that it seemed like no one else was concerned about these changes in his mood or behavior. He wanted to know why he was a fox and not a wolf as it was a wolf that attacked him. 

 

Deaton listened without interruption. At long last when the teen had finished embarrassing himself with his honesty and self doubt, Deaton attempted to explain. 

 

“Sometimes the bite reflects what is in your soul.” Deaton explained. “As you know, this is what happen with young Mr. Whittemore."

 

Stiles huffed. “So on the inside I’m some obedient fox?” He asked, doubtful. “I also must be an attention hog! It’s like my… fox… can’t get enough!” He complained and as he spoke he unconsciously leaned into his alpha who had taken to rubbing his lower back placatingly. 

 

“Hemmm…” The vet considered his words and stared at the interaction. “How is your control? Can you full shift for me here and now?” 

 

Stiles nodded. Deaton kept looking imploringly at the teen until he conceded and started to undress for the transformation. Scott and Derek looked away, the latter with slightly redder cheeks. The vet, however, continued to watch the teen with an expert eye. The change was smooth, and flawless. Deaton seemed impressed. 

 

He poked and prodded the little fox, giving Stiles a full veterinarian exam now. Stiles felt betrayed once again by his instinct as he leaned into the manhandling and preened. Derek fought the urge to take the fox from the vet’s hand. 

 

“Tell me, Derek, what do you know about werefoxes?” Deaton asked as he continued to stroke the red fur, lovingly. 

 

“I didn’t know they existed, but, after Kate and Jackson, I’m not really surprised anymore.” The alpha admitted. 

 

“I see.” The vet said in a superior tone. “Foxes don’t typically congregate in large packs, as you are used to. They seek family and family has its rolls. A werefox is a much more rare creature than a werewolf. A bite from an alpha werefox is not sufficient enough to make more werefoxes… they are usually, almost always born.” 

 

“But a werewolf could have a human child just as easily as they could have a wolf, we’re not even sure until adolescents… so wouldn’t they die out over time?” Derek questioned.

 

“Yes. That is one reason why there is so fewer of them, and being bitten by a wolf and becoming a fox is one of the most unheard of ways of undergoing that transformation.” Deaton agreed. “Because of their long family lines, they have also maintained were traditions as old as time, ones that have slipped out of practice and even instinct in the werewolf community…” he paused, dramatically. “They mate the members of their community which are guaranteed to produce a fox cub.”

 

“How is that possible?” Scott asked. “Like how would they know?” 

 

“They’ve developed a fool proof way, biologically. A clan is led by an alpha, in much the same way your wolf pack is. Each clan is has beta and omega members.” The vet explained. 

 

“Wait, why don’t the omega clan members become beta members once they join?” Scott asked his boss.

 

“Unlike what you are used to seeing in the wolf community, the foxes have maintained a more traditional path for their omegas. They are typically the weakest members in the clan. They keep the clan orderly and bonded, as everyone will feel a need to protect and comfort their most vulnerable member.” He looked to Stiles who was listening with rapt attention. “The omega has ultimately one goal, to produce more kits for the clan. An omega kit will never be human. They are biologically made to keep the species going. They are also usually small and beautiful and have silky soft fur when in a full shift. 

 

The little fox visible relaxed at that. He was a boy, and therefore couldn’t be an omega, right. 

 

“Alphas are made to lead and as such they typically are mated with an omega or two to insure that their pup is a werefox. Some clans allow their alpha or even the omega to marry outside of the alpha/omega dynamic as long as the alpha breeds with the omega. Other clans are more set in their ways and believe in alpha/omega mated pairs and feel it is wrong for the omega to be touched in such a fashion by anyone else. A virgin omega is very valuable in most families they are typically traded or sold when they come of age. The thing is while a beta fox can leave their family and start their own, thus going from beta to alpha, they can not simply choose to become an omega. Omega present at adolescent and they are easy to tell apart based on their pheromones. They have a naturally inviting scent. It’s incredibly difficult for an alpha to resist. Everyone in the clan will smell it and naturally feel protective of their important family member. The scent has been know to be enough to cause a fox to leave their family to start a clan of their own. While the omega is rather alluring within their species, they also crave the need for acceptance and touch. They need to be praised, willing to do almost anything to please those around them.” 

 

“How do you know so much?” Derek asked, overwhelmed by the information. 

 

“There are several werefox clans in Northern California.” The vet answered, simply. “They don’t socialize with others in the supernatural community, a wolf is stronger than a fox, after all. And, the fox is more conniving.” 

 

“So, does Stiles need a clan?” Scott asked sadden. 

 

At this, Stiles popped back into his human state and tumbled off the edge of the examination table. 

 

“Why do you all talk about me like I can’t hear you when I’m in that form?” He complained as he quickly redressed. “I don’t need a clan!” He said to Scott. “I have a pack.”

 

“I do agree, that you don’t need a clan, Stiles, I actually think you should keep yourself well hidden from them, so they don’t seek you out.” Deaton told the angry teen. “Why don’t you guys head home and I’ll try and get you more information on werefox behavior, but to answer your concern, I think your need to do as you are told comes from your need to please your alpha and those around you. The more tactile they become with you in response should, hopefully, dull your servitude, over time.” 

 

“Wait, you… you think I’m an omega werefox?” Stiles questioned. 

 

“I’m sure you are. A beta or alpha would never have allowed me to use a rectal thermometer during their exam.”

 

Stiles couldn’t find words to say to this and allowed his friend to lead him out of the examination room to his car. 

 

“So I actually work in an hour and I’m just going to stay here, if that’s okay, with you, bud.” Scott said tentatively. 

 

“Yeah. Scotty.” Stiles managed after a minute. His mind was racing. 

 

“You sure your good to drive, now?” The beta asked, unsure. “I could always take you home and run back.”

 

“No, no, I’m good, man, yeah… just, it’s a lot of new information to process, you know.” Stiles gave his friend a goofy grin in an attempt to wave off his concerned.

 

He currently felt more determined than ever to fight his instincts. He didn’t need Scott’s praise nor approval, he was perfectly fine. As Stiles opened the Jeep he passed his friend his school bag and hopped in, waving merrily. He started to back up when he heard his name. 

 

Deaton and Derek were still talking about him. 

 

“Stiles has needs now, being his alpha comes with more responsibility.” The vet was saying. A knot began to form in Stiles’ stomach. 

“He needs… to be touched.” Derek replied. Even without being present, Stiles could hear the grimace in the alpha’s voice. 

 

“Yes, he probably isn’t receiving enough physical contact if he was shaking and unable to breathe from disobeying a teacher he loathes.” Deaton continued. “Omegas are very fragile. That’s why they are so cherished.” 

 

“It doesn’t sound like they are always, regarded so highly, though.” Derek said.

 

Deaton laughed, darkly, “No, they definitely aren’t in all clans. I suspect the real reason your mother never told you about the local fox clans are because many of them believe that the omega have one purpose and that is to give the alpha as many children as possible. It’s not a happy environment, borderline enslavement, the omega looses all of it’s rights once it’s given to an alpha. It would be best for Stiles to not advertise his status.”

 

The knot in Stiles’ stomach tighten painfully at those words. 

 

“ I’m assuming clans like that don’t care much for laws or personal rights…” The alpha asked.

 

“No, no they don’t.” The vet agreed. “But, back on task, do you find yourself pulled towards the boy?”

 

Stiles held his breath. He would have to be blind to not find Derek attractive and their was no doubt in his mind that he didn’t actively seek his attention or approval these days. It all made sense, now. But how did the alpha find him, lacking? 

 

“He’s… he’s a kid!” Derek managed to say through a mouth full of fangs. The words were thick, Stiles could just tell. 

 

“Yes, he is a teenager, as you were once, and he is quickly coming of age.” The vet said with an air of impatience. “How does he smell to you? Do you feel you are drawn to him, now?” 

 

Derek remained silent. Stiles felt sick listening to this. He needed his alpha. But, who was he to demand such a need. He was a guy, for one thing, and Derek had always, to the best of Stiles’ knowledge been attracted to girls, but for another, he was also seven years younger, and Derek was unquestionably, breathtakingly gorgeous. Stiles was just Stiles. Plain. Boring. Formerly hyper, now obedient, average at best, never good enough, Stiles. It wasn’t fair for Derek to have to deal with this. 

 

“He is just a kid, my beta’s best friend, they were a package deal…” Derek said at long last. “I can’t…”

 

“Just think about it, Derek. A mate bond can be an overwhelming and amazing experience.” The vet said a little hesitantly. 

 

Stiles couldn’t take it any longer. He had overheard countless conversations about himself this past month. He just wanted to get away. He just wanted to run. He just needed… he didn’t know what he needed. He needed his alpha and simultaneously couldn’t begin to consider forcing himself on the older man….

He exited his vehicle and transformed without even checking to see if Deaton’s next appointment had shown up yet. The scared and angry young fox abandon his clothes in the parking lot and headed to the preserve. 

 

\-----7 years later----

 

Derek was a proud alpha. It was a rough start, he had to find balance among all the teens he had turned or taken in, but overtime they really came together. The Hale pack had made a name for itself, Beacon Hills was Hale territory and creatures in the know, knew to avoid Hale territory.

 

Thanks to the Sheriff, Derek was an up and coming deputy in the department, which gave him access to anything even remotely supernatural going on. Lydia returned from college a lawyer, working at her fiancé’s father’s law firm. Jackson was still a paralegal, but he was also still in school and was taking the steps to join his wife in co-ownership. Scott had just accepted and apprenticeship under his former boss, Dr. Deaton. Kira was a teacher at the high school. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac ran a local bar which catered to all types. Allison traveled the country helping settle disagreements between hunters and supernatural creatures. She worked as a liaison under the Hale pack’s name. 

 

The pack had gained three new members over the years. Erica and Boyd had a small daughter called Evelyn. She was two and the pack’s pride and joy in every sense. And, two more Beacon Hill high school students who were both in their senior year at the college, now. Mason and Liam. A werewolf and his best friend. 

 

Just looking at the newly turned wolf and his friend brought a wave a guilt and longing to the alpha. That was five years ago, and to this day, Derek had to maintain a forced calm when in their presence. It has nothing to do with them, as Erica and Isaac had reassured them many times over the years. It’s just that Stiles was Scott’s best friend and Scott was a newly turned beta in need…

 

The sheriff and Derek had yet to give up the search for the missing teen… except he wasn’t a teen anymore. He would be twenty four now. There was a time when Derek felt sick whenever he considered the young man’s age. He felt wrong, like he shouldn’t have admired the boy, so. He even denied it. Once he was given a plausible explanation for why he felt that way, he still denied himself. He may be an alpha wolf and the boy an omega fox, but he would not be controlled by desires of his wolf’s heart. But now, he would do anything to have that self loathing feeling back. Because as much as he hated himself for thinking so inappropriately about a teenager, he hated himself tenfold for allowing said teenager to disappear right from under his nose. 

 

He was a junior in high school. The sheriff’s son. It was national news when he went missing with nothing, not even the clothes he was wearing on his back…

 

The sheriff vowed to never give up, and Derek couldn’t agree more. The two worked tirelessly to track down the missing seventeen year old. The thing was, aside from knowing he went in his fox form, they weren’t sure if he ran away or was taken. Derek and his betas followed his trail through the preserve, but the young fox was fast and they lost his scent in due time. 

 

Regardless of his failures, Noah Stilinski saw the earnest in Derek and allowed the alpha and his pack to continue the hunt for his son. Derek, it turned out, was very good at helping the sheriff solve other crimes, even though they failed to get a tangible lead on his son’s case. It took time, but eventually the sheriff was able to talk the young man into taking a position at his station.

 

Scott and his mother, Melissa, were probably the only other two to not give up on Stiles. No one in the pack dared voice their doubts, but it was their in their shared glances whenever someone had mentioned the missing werefox. 

 

Deaton was the other source they had in the hunt for the young man. He had begrudgingly agreed to share private client information with Derek when he gave the alpha several fox clans’ addresses. 

 

Noah and Derek personally investigated every room of every house and interrogated each fox with growing distain. The werefoxes, in turn, grew more interested in the reasoning behind their particular questioning. Rumors quickly spread around that the sheriff’s son was a fox and if a fox was kidnapped they deduced that he must be an unclaimed omega, and only the lowest of the low clans would take an omega with out proper payment…

 

They doubted that he would ever be recovered. But, as he was not of age yet, pretty much the entire supernatural community helped in the search that first year. As soon as he turned eighteen, however, it was a different story. Most stopped searching saying it was pointless as he was sure to be claimed on his birthday. Others continued to help, but by Stiles’ twentieth, no one outside of the pack and the Beacon Hill’s sheriff department had a vested interest in finding him, anymore. 

 

*** 

 

The omega was a good boy. He listened to his alpha and pleased his alpha and cleaned and cooked for his clan. He feed his babies and taught them to read and write. He kept quiet and didn’t speak unless spoken to. He slept in the basement with the children when pregnant and presented himself to his alpha nightly when not. 

 

He wasn’t the only omega in the clan. There was one with a name. She was older than he and she was claimed by his alpha and had the bite mark on her neck to prove it. She slept with his alpha nightly, even when pregnant and even when the omega was presenting himself as requested. The alpha loved her and she loved him. The omega knew this because he was often present when his alpha would make this proclamation. He would tell the older omega this while buried deep within the younger omega’s wet heat. 

 

The omega didn’t mind, however, because the omega needed his alpha and occasionally his alpha would praise him for being a good boy on the nights he spent in their shared room. The compliments was worth it. 

 

The betas were mostly children of the older omega. Or the omega before her. When he met one of them in the woods, wild and free as he once was, the beta was kind and offered lodging and food. The omega had been in his fox form for so long that he wasn’t sure how to change back. The beta had taught him. 

 

The beta was given praise for rescuing the omega from the freedom of the forest by her alpha. The beta had asked to keep the omega and become an alpha of her own. A joint clan, they could be. It would be good for all. The alpha agreed, at first. But then he smelled the young omega, so young and still unclaimed…

 

The beta was shunned from the family for suggesting she take such a youthful omega for herself. And when rumors surfaced that a pack of werewolves, of all things, was looking for a beautiful, young, male omega, the beta found she would not live to see another day. 

 

This greatly angered the older omega. She demanded that the younger omega be kept in the basement, for the smell of him was too overwhelming and she was with child at the time. She demanded that the younger omega be nameless and go without touch from any outside of the children he would nurse and alpha he would please. She demanded and the alpha loved her so, so the omega stayed in the basement. And he answered when they called him omega, for that is his name now, and he never dared address the clan by their name for he was beneath them and unworthy of their love and praise or even touch.

 

And so the omega failed to have his first heat. 

 

He was sick and shaking and couldn’t breathe or think. He needed touch, he need his alpha and his pack and to be praised and appreciated. The alpha desperately wanted the young omega to go into heat so he could take the untouched young man, greedily, for himself. 

 

He started to visit the omega in the basement, nightly. He taught his new omega what his heat would be like. The young omega initially squirmed and fidgeted under his alpha’s touch. He was not of age yet, and had not had his first heat. He did not self lubricant and this act wouldn’t give his alpha a kit and his alpha knew that. Overtime, the young omega learned to appreciate what little affection he received from his alpha during these nightly visits. His heat had finally came.

 

The omega became pregnant on his first one, which greatly pleased his alpha. It was all of the practice, his alpha had whispered to him one night. We shall practice some more for the next one.

 

He left the pregnant omega in the basement for he was not to be touched in such a way while pregnant unless the omega initiated. Pregnant omegas were to be held in high regard and coddled. The young omega took his meals in the basement, and paced the basement, and slept in the basement alone. He craved his alpha’s touch, and would have taken anything, even practice for his next heat, but his alpha did not visit him. He lost his child three months into the pregnancy.

 

The Alpha was sadden by the loss and blamed himself and his neglect. He decided that the omega could cook and clean for his clan and would be allowed to venture into the living quarters of the house. He asked the young omega to come to his room that evening.

 

This displeased the older omega. They agreed the younger omega would only visit her mate with her present. And the alpha loved the older omega so, so she shared their practice time and would kiss the alpha passionately and when the alpha’s hands roamed over the new omega’s body fervently, she would remove them and place them on herself and purr lovingly at the touch. 

 

The omega sometimes wished for the basement nights when he was praised for being such a good boy.

 

It wasn’t long before his heat returned and the alpha visited him in his basement once more. The omega was ready to please and satisfy his alpha for being so kind as to come back to the basement just for him! They spent the heat together undisturbed. The young omega was pregnant again.

 

It was an unheard of feat, to have back to back successful heats. The alpha praised his good omega for being so fertile and youthful and young. This pregnancy the alpha declared that he would continue to visit the young omega weekly to ensure he felt loved enough to carry his kit full term. 

The alpha was unsure of what to do with the youthful omega outside of continuing their nightly activities. The omega was nervous at first for he was cautious of his belly and regarded the babe as if it was a crown jewel. The alpha assured him he knew what he was doing for he had lots of kits with his other omegas. 

 

The young omega was male. His body had to do some rearranging so he could properly give birth. His almost nightly activities was stressing his future birth canal...

 

He lost the child at 6 months this time. His alpha was not pleased. This time he blamed the omega. He hit the omega and didn’t visit him for many months. The omega continued to cook and clean and even was a wet nurse for the older omega’s child. He thrived in his new position and desperately wanted a child of his own. 

 

He went into heat again. The alpha visited him but this time he was more cruel, yelling about his old age and how his young omega had failed to produce a child twice. The omega begged for his alpha, desperate for his touch, the alpha in his rant tired himself out. So the omega conceded and mounted his alpha and did the hard part himself. Give me your pup! The young omega boldly told his alpha, fill me up. The alpha did as the younger omega asked, this time. The pretty, young, omega praised his alpha in turn this time.

 

The omega was pregnant again. He talked to his child everyday. He promised to protect him or her. He loved them and willed himself to feel their love in turn. He told himself that was enough when his alpha neglected to visit. 

 

The older omega did not approve of the omega speaking so freely with her mate. She asked him not to visit and he loved her so, so he did as she asked. 

 

The omega cooked and cleaned. He pleased the betas in the kitchen and enjoyed their praise. It was enough this time. 

 

He went into labor in his basement all alone one night. The omega was unsure of what to do. The alpha ordered the older omega to help. She was not pleased.

 

The baby was born healthy, the alpha had heard the crying. He had rushed down to the basement to see. The young omega was out cold and bleeding heavily. The older omega held the baby boy in her arms it was no longer crying. She told her beloved alpha there was nothing she could do. The baby was just not strong enough. The alpha thought the baby looked perfectly strong, but he was not an expert. 

 

The omega woke up alone and he cried.

 

The alpha felt his omega’s pain and invited him up to his room that night. 

 

The omega went into heat early, he did not become pregnant. 

 

The alpha insisted they practice more during the nights in his alpha’s room with the older omega looming close by became a regular occurrence again. 

 

He went into heat and was pregnant. By then he had lived in the basement for three years. He carried this baby to term and one night he went into labor. He gave birth himself without making much of a fuss and soothed the crying baby as soon as he emerged. He did not want the older omega to help. 

 

Stiles named his baby after his father, Noah, for he remembered. He was compliant and a good omega, but he remembered.

 

The omega became pregnant six more times over the next four years. He had four more miscarriages, a stillborn, and a little girl, named Claudia. 

 

The young omega went into heat and was pregnant.

 

*** 

 

A very private fox clan in Arizona was concerned about some local hunters relocating to their neighborhood. The alpha’s mate suggested they call the Hale pack’s huntress to help them with the negotiations.

 

Allison arrived five minutes ahead of schedule to the large estate in the middle of the desert. She was greeted by the daughter of the alpha who warmly welcomed her into the sitting room where she awaited her parents to discuss the issue. 

 

The daughter asked if she would like anything to drink.

 

“Omega! Get our guest a glass of water.” The girl yelled as she headed up the stairs. 

 

Allison busied herself on her phone as she waited. A shuffling sound indicated that someone was entering the room. She looked up and gasped.

 

Stiles. A slightly pregnant Stiles waddled into the room with a glass of water in one hand and a little girl balancing on his hip in the other. He looked much the same, if not thinner, except the protruding belly, with dark circles under his eyes. His skin was clean and bruise free, thanks to his pregnancy, and the one year old on his hip was babbling away merrily in her own language. 

 

The alpha and his mate entered. 

 

“Stop staring at our guest and leave us, omega!” The older omega snapped upon entering. The omega delivered the glass of water and bowed to the huntress. He gave her his best warning eyes. Fortunately the Argent was sharp and picked up on the hint. Their were several children running around. 

 

“Noah!” The omega called, pointedly, “come here please.” 

 

“Yes.” A little boy with sandy colored hair and a partially toothless smile asked with a sigh as he left his friends. 

 

“Yes, what?” Stiles chastised him. In the still open doorway so Allison would get a full view and understand, at least somewhat, of the situation.

 

“Yes, omega!” The boy huffed. “My mother said I don’t have to call you mom any more…” He sang, teasingly.

 

“Yes, that’s right as alpha mate she is your mother now, but as omega, I’d like a hug… meet me in my room, in the basement to practice your letters, please.” 

 

The boy huffed again. “Fine. Mom.” 

 

Stiles raised back up to standing while still balancing the little girl on his hip. He gave the dirty-blond haired girl a peck on her forehead before reaching for the door to close it all the way. 

 

The alpha and his mate of the fox clan that Allison had flew in to see in person were explaining their need for privacy and had completely missed the little exchange that took place right out side the door. 

 

Allison stewed in her thoughts as she acted interested in their wants and needs. She couldn’t wait for this meeting to be over.

 

After an hour, Allison said she had all the information and documentation she would need to visit the hunters and secure the neighborhood for the werefox (borderline elderly) couple. 

 

She was disappointed not to run into Stiles or his kids on her way. She took in as many details as she could. And noticed all of the other kids of various ages had raven colored hair like the alpha’s mate. 

 

*** 

 

A simple phone call on a Tuesday afternoon. That was all it took to right the world that was flipped upside down seven years ago. Allison called the sheriff first. She then called Derek but he had listen into the Sheriff’s call and answered his phone by telling her they would be on the next flight out. 

 

Derek brought his pack. Including Melissa and Noah. He also brought Chris and a handful of other hunters who were equipped for any outcome. Allison did as she promised and met with the local hunters. She explained that the fox family was really private and felt threatened by their presence. She then told them that she was confident that they were holding a young werefox captive and that was the need for their privacy. She instructed them to wait for her father and pack that were flying in to handle the difficult situation. 

 

*** 

 

Stiles listened intently that evening as he went to bed. In all his time spent in the house, he very rarely thought about what lay outside, because he had no hope of ever being allowed to leave. But this night was different. He was thankfully pregnant which meant the alpha would ignore him. To be thankful for his lack of touch was… new. 

 

He heard the gravel crunch as several heavy vehicles entered the neighborhood. He followed them as they made turns, gradually getting nearer. His heart leapt into his throat when he heard them stop outside. Then he heard not so familiar voices giving orders amongst men in boots or other heavy footed shoes. 

 

“He’s in there?” It was Erica’s high pitch chime that he recognized first.

 

“Yes, in the basement.” Allison assured. 

 

Several people talked at the same time. But, before the group made it to the front door, the basement door swung open and the alpha’s mate came striding in swiftly. 

 

Stiles clung desperately to both of his children shielding them from her behind his body. 

 

“So, you’ve heard…” the older omega said icily. “Come along, we have to hide you. Let’s go.” She ordered. Stiles instantly started to shake as he desperately thought about denying her request. 

 

“Lets go, move! Now!” She demanded of him again.

 

He continued to defy her, trembling.

 

She crossed the small room in two swift strides. “Omega, I’m ordering you to follow me, do it now or I’ll kill your children, it won’t be the first time, either, and I know you know that!” She shrieked. 

 

Just then the doors burst open. In the chaos, the older omega grabbed little Noah around his throat. Derek, Scott, and the werefox alpha were the first to enter followed closely by the sheriff and Chris Argent. Chris held a gun trained on the older omega. Stiles spared the briefest of glances in the incoming men’s direction before pleadingly looking at his son’s terrified face. 

 

There were several cries of ‘Stiles!’ But, the werefox alpha asked in a shaky voice. “Is it true?”

 

The room quieted as they realized that the mated couple were speaking to one another. She was momentarily distracted and loosened her grip slightly on the five year old. 

 

“Noah, honey, it’s going to be okay. Just close your eyes for me.” Stiles addressed his son. Despite his shaking form, his voice was steady. 

 

The sheriff jumped at hearing his son say his name and it took him longer than he should to realize he was talking to the little boy. The little boy who was named after himself. The little boy who was his grandson and currently having his life threatened. 

 

On instinct, Noah stepped forward but Stiles didn’t tear his eyes away from his son as he silently pushed his daughter towards the sheriff instead. “Protect her.” The young omega whispered.

 

“Is it true, you killed one of my kits and threaten another?” The alpha demanded of his mate. And, as careful as he is in asking his omega love to do anything in fear of forcing her into it, because of her omega nature, he did not care at all that he commanded her to answer this one question.

 

“It is… both still borns and at least one miscarriage.” Stiles whispered as the older omega shook with fear at her mates anger. 

 

The room was quiet at this proclamation. The older omega nodded her head minutely.

 

“No… you wouldn’t.” The alpha pleaded with his mate. 

 

She released her hold on the small boy. He collapsed and started to cry. 

 

Before anyone else was able to move, Stiles with his speed crossed the space necessary and took a clawed hand to the older omega’s throat. He didn’t hesitate, however, as he continued to drag his nails across her flesh, spraying half the room crimson. 

 

The werefox alpha dropped to his knees in tears. 

 

Trembling, Stiles turned to look at his true alpha and father and best friend, all of looked back with matching expressions of disbelief. Stile stood in front of them for the first time in seven years, pregnant, and covered in blood. He continued to stare at Derek who looked at him hungrily, as he kneeled next to his crying son. 

 

“It’s okay, little one.” Stiles assured him with his cleaned hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. “These men are your real family. That is your grandpa, and uncle Scott, and… alpha Derek.” Stiles spoke softly. I want you to go with your grandfather. You are named after him, which means you must be in your best behavior for him!” The omega werefox warned. “And just know, that no matter what, I… I love you and your sister very much.” 

 

“What! Mommy! No…” The boy cried in protest. “You’re staying with me.”

 

“I did a bad thing, to a bad person, and I might not be allowed to stay with you, I’m sorry honey.” Stiles spoke, honestly.

 

“Stiles…” Scott said. 

“Listen, son, no one is going to… it was self defense.” The sheriff stated. 

 

“Clearly provoked.” Derek found himself agreeing. How he had managed words at all he will never know. The young man that he had dreamt about nightly, every day, for the past seven years was stood in front of him. Pregnant and simply breathtakingly beautiful. It took everything in him to not reach out and touch. 

 

Stiles turned to Chris. 

 

“I was going to accidentally discharge my weapon myself.” The hunter admitted. “Glad to have you back.” He gave a half smile and glanced knowingly to the sheriff. 

 

If his daughter was kidnapped, or ran away, it wasn’t clear yet, and then held against his will and returned to him with two grandchildren and another one on the way… there would of been a hell of a lot of accidental discharges. 

 

The sheriff reassured Stiles several more times that he wouldn’t be taken from his kids. And, wasn’t that something? His son had kids…

 

Stiles nodded and turned to the alpha werefox, “you are no longer my alpha.” 

 

With that, he grabbed his son and led the group out of the basement. Instead of staying in the living room or kitchen as the young omega was accustomed to, he continued his walk outside for the first time since he entered the house all those years ago. 

 

*** 

 

The pack was waiting for Stiles at the hotel. They took in his pregnant state with smiles and acceptance. They greeted his children, warmly. And, then they sat in silence.

 

What was Stiles supposed to say? The pack? Was there a need for apologies? 

 

Erica tentatively broke the silence, “I have a daughter, too, with Boyd.” She said smiling at the small family. “She’s sleeping already, long day on the flight over. But, she’s three. When she wakes would you like to meet her?”

 

Stiles gave a genuine smile back. “Yeah, I’d like that…”

 

That broke the dam. Everyone took their turn in sharing what their lives have been like during all the time he had missed. Stiles was pleasant and gave out the appropriate congratulations when necessary as each pack member shared their personal accomplishments and relationship status. Isaac and Allison were married, Scott and Kira recently engaged, and Jackson purposed to Lydia years ago… they have yet to start planing the wedding…

 

“What about you, big guy?” Stiles asked the alpha once the conversation lulled a bit. “Did you find yourself a Mrs. Hale, yet?” 

 

Derek looked imploringly into Stiles’ eyes, trying to convey without words how incredibly silly of a notion that was to suggest. 

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “No, then?” He said, as words still seemed to fail the older man. 

 

Derek grunted. 

 

“I’m glad you haven’t changed on me.” Stiles eyes were a bit wet. 

 

*** 

 

Stiles moved in with his father. This was big news for the small town. The cold case on the sheriff’s missing son could finally be closed. 

 

Reluctantly, he avoided going outside, to dodge the media attention. He was pregnant, after all, and that would be a whole new type of news…

 

“Stiles, are you sick of being inside?” Derek had asked one afternoon. It was a month after the rescue. Deaton had determined the Stiles was seven months along and severely malnourished for his pregnancy. So, Derek made it his personal mission that the boy was well fed and taken care of, this included daily visits, sometimes two.

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Stiles whispered, both kids were napping at the same time! This was a miracle. 

 

“They don’t have fox hearing yet!” Derek reminded him as the children laid upstairs.

 

Tentatively, the alpha continued, “I, um, I have something I’ve been working on since your return…” 

 

“Oh? What’s that?” Stiles’ interest was spurred.

 

“It’s just, I still owned all that property in the preserve, its been abandoned, but, I thought maybe if there was a house there you could be more free, with your… condition.” Derek winced at his lack of tact. 

 

Stiles smiled at the effort. “This condition… I’ve been pregnant more often than not since I’ve been… away.” 

 

Derek winced, again. “And, you’ve been inside enough, but out there, it’s all private land so I had a house put up.” Derek admitted. “Lots of windows and light”

 

Stiles gaped. “It’s already done? What if I said no? I’m not going to… I kind of want to go see it right now, but, well sleeping kiddos and all, but, wow, Derek you built us a house?” Stiles stammered. 

 

Over the years he had delt with controlling his needs and in doing so he found himself again. He felt it was a lot easier to speak freely, or at least explain his reasoning why he did not agree before doing a task that was asked of him. Derek was naturally so quiet and asked very little of the omega, so the two found they really enjoyed each other’s company.

 

“Stiles, it’s yours, all yours, I’ll stay at my loft, but, if you’ll have me as your alpha?” Derek attempted to ask but failed to finish the question.

 

“Derek Hale, are you asking to move into your house with me?” Stiles asked with a smirk.

 

Derek only nodded. 

 

“Of course, my alpha.” Stiles purred in a low sultry tone that went straight to Derek’s groin. 

 

\-----3 years (and a lot of therapy sessions) later----- 

 

Stiles was stood in the center of his living room addressing the pack at a pack meeting. His son and two daughters played in the corner with Erica’s little girl. Kira held a squirming infant in her arms. They were discussing what to do about a rogue wolf spotted on the outskirts of the territory to the north. 

 

“So that’s plan C,” the omega cleared his throat, “I won’t be able to participate in plan D, this time.” He patted his swollen tummy for emphasis. “Neither can Allison…” He indicated the heavily pregnant huntress, “But, if all goes to hell (Mommy said a bad word!), just run, Mason, it’s about time you get bitten and join this pack fully!” He winked as he jested. 

 

It took sometime in therapy for him to address all of his issues with the pack that led to him fleeing and giving into his fox’s side and forgetting about his humanity. It was a mark of what a good place he was in, that he was able to joke about it. 

 

Derek came up behind the pregnant boy, wrapping his arms around the twenty seven year old, lovingly. “You heard my mate! Now go out there and find that wolf! It’s likely that he is unaware of our borders, but in case he is aggressive…”

 

“We know, we know, howl.” Liam said impatiently.

 

“You all have your teammates down?” Stiles asked, concerned, even though they had just gone over the plan. 

 

“Yes, Stiles, we’ll be fine!” Scott rolled his eyes.

 

*** 

 

“The pack is all gone now, it’s just you me and the kids!” Stiles said suggestively to his alpha wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Eh, hem.” Kira cleared her throat, pointedly. 

 

“And, Kira and Allison.” Stiles corrected. “You guys don’t mind watching the kids, do you?” 

 

They didn’t wait for their answer as the climbed the stairs leading towards their bedroom.

 

“Stiles.” Derek said lowly as he reached out to stroke the omega’s perfectly smooth cheek. “My mate, my werefox, my omega.”

 

“All yours.” Stiles agreed, “my alpha.”

 

"Do you think this little guy is going to be a fox too?" Stiles asked as he rubbed his tummy fondly. "Deaton said if there was ever a wolf to make an omega werefox have a werewolf pup, it would be a Hale..."

 

"Only time will tell..." Derek replied softly as he leaned in to kiss his love, his mate. "And, we have all the time in the world!"

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a quick little thing that I wrote over the weekend when I sat down to work on Lone Human, I’m sorry, I will finish that one soon. This idea popped and I just went with it. I feel this could be a really great story if it was fully fleshed out and given the time it deserves, so if any writers out there feel the need to expand on this idea and make it an epic tale, you have my permission! I look forward to reading it! Personally, I’m writing two other stories, Lone Human, which your all patiently waiting for an update for and another one, which I feel will become a series… So as much as I love a good Fox Stiles story, I don’t see me coming back to this one for a long while, if at all…


End file.
